Night Song
by Raie
Summary: In the town of Nara, strange things has been happening. Is it destiny or coincidence that is bring everyone together and tearing them apart? A romantic detective story featuring Yamato, Takeru and Hikari as the protagonists, with Sorato, Takari and Jyoumi


Night Song (Secrets to the past)  
  
A new story, probably Sorato and Takari... R+R if you please.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every nightmare starts in an ally dark and isolated and in every nightmare, there is a victim. Her name is Sora and unfortunately, she is the victim tonight. She ran, her speed was unnaturally fast, but she's no match to him, he who has a gun aiming at her.  
  
Her smooth auburn hair and her long white dress flew, she is gambling with her life and she knew perfectly well that there is only little hope that she will succeed. But she was wrong, she had no chance against him, it is he who gave her life and he knew all her weakness. Without a sound, he fired his gun and she fell to the hard ground beneath her.  
~~~~~~~~~  
On the other side of the town of Nara (yes, that town really exsists in Japan, my friend lives there) the famous Eagleye Private Detective is on the move again. This business consisted of only three members, Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami. Yamato, the oldest member in the business that he started with his brother with some help from Hikari. It is he who did all the research with some help occasionally from his girlfriends Noriko, Makoto, Ashiya, Noa, Ami, Nami, Kei, Mika, Yoko, Harumi, Reiko, Ayumi, Yuka... the list is endless. The reason why he never liked fighting much is mainly because, well, isn't it obvious? It will ruin his hair! But there are other factors such as he thought that it is better to leave the fighting to his younger brother since he is a professional with guns.  
  
Takeru, Yamato's younger brother is terrific with guns. He's blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes made him a younger version of his older brother Yamato. It has always being a wonder how look alike brothers can be so different in personlity. Unlike Yamato, Takeru was never a playboy, he takes relationships seriously infact, he takes almost everythings seriously.  
  
Hikari, the third and last member of the business. Her involvement with the business was the doing of fate. She was found laying on the ground unconscious by Takeru near where he and Yamato lived, when she woke up, all she can remember is that her name is Hikari Yagami and she is 21, as there is nothing the two brothers can do, so they decided to take her in. Hikari's beautiful brown hair and eyes helped her a great deal with her job as she is the secretary of the Eagleye Private Detective. Her trademark is very bizzare, it is an orange flavoured Chupa-Chups.  
  
'Okay, this is the case.' Hikari sat in front of Yamato and Takeru and is waving her Chuppa-chup around. 'There is this old man, Mr. Tachikawa. He wanted to find her daughter Mimi who eloped a year ago with her boyfriend Jyou. Jyou Kido.' Hikari paused and sucked her Chupa-chups as she showed the other two the picture of Mimi and Jyou.'  
  
'Why did Mr. Tachikawa want her daughter back now, he has ignor that for about a year already.' Matt asked.  
  
Hikari patiently took out her Chupa-chups and explained. 'Mr. Tachikawa originally opposed to whom Mimi is going out with mainly because Jyou is not rich.'  
  
'Prejudice.' Takeru muttered hatefully.  
  
'Anyway,' Hikari gave him a hard look and continued. 'He and his daughter threw some hard words at each other due to that matter. At the end, he told her that if she don't obey him then she should've never been born and that she should leave immediately. The girl took this quite hard and left the next morning. A month ago, Mr. Tachikawa got a heart attack during one of his meetings and since then, he wanted his daughter back, he wanted to tell her that he regreted what he had said.' Hikari finished the story with a few pauses to catch her breath in between. 'Well, at least that's what he told me.'  
  
'You sure that Mr. Tachikawa isn't lying when he said he got heart attack?' Yamato asked grinning foolishly.  
  
Takeru glared at his brother. 'Our job is to finish the task our client gave us, not to be involved in their personal life.This is one of the things a Private Detective must remember, not to get too involved with the client's personal life.' He lectured his brother. 'If you are thinking about righting the wrong, leave them to the police.'  
  
'Jeeze, how can you be so cold hearted...' Yamato argued back.  
  
Hikari roled her eyes and decided to stop the arguement before it gets out of hand. 'I know this is not my job, but while I had to wait for you two coming back, I did some research on my own and found out that Ms Tachikawa...or Mrs   
Kido maybe I should say and Mr. Kido is still in Japan and are happily married. They are meeting with friends tonight at the Joylucks (Joylucks is a nightclub). About 8, if we arrive there at 7:30 it should give us sometime to find them and persuade them to go back to Mr. Tachikawa before their friends arrive as well.'  
  
'8?' Takeru blinked, 'I am having a date at 8 with Angela! Guess I will have to cancel it again...' He muttered as he picked up his Sony C404s ( Sony C404s is a mobile phone with MP3 function, waterproof, shockproof... It does exsist in real life and is really pretty. You can get it in Japan and HongKong but I am not sure about other places).  
  
Kari took a glance at TK and sighed. Her big brown eyes misted, of course, with his back towards her, he never noticed. But Yamato certainly did.  
  
'You know, if you want something more between you two, you'll have to tell him. But I am not going to promise you what you hope for will happen.' He crossed his arms. 'Takeru only likes women who is 100%, you know, she's got to be intelligent, charming, confident, beautiful, yada yada yada. And I hate to tell you this Hikari, you probably only score about 92% even on your best days.'  
  
Hikari closed her eyes for a moment before slowly opening them again. 'I know that Yamato. But I didn't plan to fall in love with him and it is breaking my heart apart.' She sobbed quitely, 'You have never being in love. You don't understand how it feels.'  
  
'Probably. But for someone in pain, you are a damn good actor Hikari.'  
  
~  
  
'Huh? Can't hear you Takeru! I see your lips moving, but no sound other than the music is reaching my ears!' Hikari yelled back. She knew nightclubs are loud, but she never thought it would reach the level that her eardrum might break.  
  
Hikari decided to walk closer to Takeru since he definitly indicated that he want to say something.  
  
'I said, do you know where is my brother!' Takeru yelled as he understood that Hikari didn't hear his first attempt. 'I thought he has already arrived!'  
  
'He is here already!' Hikari screamed back trying to make sure that her sound reached him. 'He is over there flirting with that pretty DJ!' She pointed at where the stage.  
  
'Isn't Yamato suppose to be on the lookout for the couple!' Takeru looked mad. Of course, Hikari isn't too happy herself, the nightclub is crowed with people. Finding the Kido couple would be like finding a needle in the sea. Especially when one of them is not actually doing his best.  
  
Hikari decided to demand Yamato to go back to the search before Takeru did, she hated it when the two brothers gets into an arguement. Neither of them would back down unless the opposition admits he's wrong and none of them like to admit they are wrong. Hikari would not have minded if it happens on a less often basis. But currently, the number has increased dramatically.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
'Great evening isn't it?' Yamato put on his charm. 'A pretty lady like you must know something about Tarot cards? I have a set here.' He took out his Tarot cards, 'come on, pick one. It will reveal to you about yourself.' (Yamato and Tarot cards??? Ahem...shivers)  
  
The girl eyed him suspiciously. 'Eh, do you need any help? I don't think I know you.'  
  
'Of course not. If I know you, a lovely girl like you wouldn't be here now. You'd be going on a date with me at the most exotic restaurant I know.'  
  
The girl smile. 'And may I ask where which restaurant might it be? The MacDonalds?'  
  
'If that is what my lady wishes.' Yamato grinned.  
  
The girl jerked her head as she noticed Kari trying to squeeze through crowd trying to come closer. 'And that girl in pale pink dress? Let me guess? One of your girlfriends?'  
  
Yamato turned and saw Kari, he sighed. 'Nope, that girl is my friend. She is too much of a sister than a girlfriend.' He decided to turn back and ask for the girl's name and phone number when he noticed an auburn haired beauty seating alone on the sofa surveying the area cautiously.  
  
Yamato turned his head back to the DJ, 'come on, pick a card and see our destiny.'  
  
The girl smiled. 'My name is Asuka. And if I hear properly, your name is Yamato. That friend of yours has been trying to get your attention desperately. And now, let's see what do I get...' Her hand dipped to quickly pick out a card and reveal it.  
  
The Lovers...  
  
Yamato grinned. 'Well, I guess destiny had brought us together, we were meant to be. Look, here is my mobile phone number. You want to go out on a date with me this Saturday?'  
  
'No, you cannot go on a date this Saturday.' Kari has finally managed to edge her way over. 'You promised go on that trip to Sapporo which is on Hokkaido Island with me and that could take more than one day.' She reminded him.  
  
Yamato sighed deeply. 'Then how about next Saturday? You free?'  
  
Asuka smiled sweetly, how could anyone refuse such a handsome guy? She nodded. 'Yes, that would be great.' As Kari dragged Yamato away from Asuka.  
  
But Yamato did not go back to his original search immediately, his eyes browsed around for auburn haired beauty he has saw a minute ago. Surprisingly, she is no longer seating on the sofa, she somehow has squeezed through the crowd and is exiting by the back door. Yamato ran towards the back door hoping to catch another glance at her but the flashing light and the dancing people slowed him, when he got to the backdoor, she was already nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Yamato!' Takeru suddenly appeared behind him. 'Have you forgotten what we are suppose to do here?'  
  
'Yeah, I know, we are suppose to look for the Kido couple.' Yamato replied.  
  
'And what was it that you were doing?' Takeru crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. 'No, don't tell me a lie, I saw you flirting.' He grinned.  
  
'Then I need to tell you no more. Mr. Know It All.' Yamato said teasingly and he could see Takeru tighten his grips. He had hated to be called Mr. Know It All.  
  
As Hikari finally reached the two brothers, they had already tensed up and was on the verge of fighting. She sighed. 'Can you two ever stop arguing? My brain is about to blow up in this light! I am aggitated, annoyed and very dizzy, don't get me on my rare shouting mood!' Hikari screamed at the two as she stormed out of Joyluck. 'And please, get a life! You all have better things to do than fight each other all day!'  
  
'You heard the lady.' Yamato shrugged as he walked towards the dance floor once more.  
  
'Where are you going?' Takeru asked quizzically.  
  
Yamato paused and grinned mysteriously. 'Oh, you will see.' He promised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Hehe... I hope everyone likes this story. I kind of based this (the detective and stuff) on a movie I saw recently.   
  
Raie 


End file.
